Marine power pedestals provide light to an area of dock and access to utilities for docked marine vessels. Standard marine power pedestals have a separate driver to power light sources (e.g., incandescent, sodium, light emitting diodes (LEDs)). Using separate components causes light assemblies to be larger and bulkier. Furthermore, a light assembly using separate components requires additional linking components to integrate the separate components. For example, a separate driver integrated with the light assembly requires additional wiring. Fabricating separate components is also more expensive and time consuming.